Sad Beautiful Tragic
by MarionBrittchel
Summary: Elena needs time to herself to go through what happened. After Jenna's death and Stefan departure with Klaus, Elena felt sad, guilty and responsible. So, what happen when she goes alone in the wood to think about all of this? Will she be able to cope with the consequences? Set a day after 2x22.
1. Chapter 1 : Hurt

**A/N: So this is my first English fanfiction, I really hope you will like it. This chapter contains a non-consensual sexual relation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_I would hold you in my arms_  
_ I would take the pain away_  
_ Thank you for all you've done_  
_ Forgive all your mistakes_  
_ There's nothing I wouldn't do_  
_ To hear your voice again_  
_ Sometimes I wanna call you_  
_ But I know you won't be there_

_ Oh I'm sorry for blaming you_  
_ For everything I just couldn't do_  
_ And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hurt**

After everything that happened to her, to her family, her friends... Elena needed some air. She needed to take a break, to think about something else, but she just couldn't. So she took her diary and went down the stairs.

"I'm going out Jer!" She yelled to her brother.

"Okay" She heard a voice yell back, and realized that unexpectedly, it was Alaric who answered her.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"I think he's with Matt, but I'll tell him when he comes back that you went out."

"Thank you Ric." She said, opening the front door. Alaric was now the only family member left for them. This morning, he'd talked about becoming their legal guardian and she was very thankful to him for that.

At first, she didn't really know where she was going to go, but she decided to visit her parents. She needed them. Elena slowly walked down the street toward Mystic Falls' cemetery. Finally, she came to her parents' headstone. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks for at least an hour now. It was in moments like that she needed them; missed her parents, especially her mother. She sat against the headstone and tried to calm herself down, which she managed to after a little while. She had brought her diary with her, so she opened it and began to write.

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Stefan is gone. He's gone with Klaus. He's gone with this monster to save his brother from a stupid werewolf bite, Tyler's bite._ _He sacrificed himself for his brother. I still can't believe he did this. I'm so worried for him right now. We all know that Klaus is capable of a lot of things and now that Stefan is with him anything could happen to him. He's certainly going to kill him or make him suffer. I shouldn't have let him go, but if he had stayed, Damon would be dead now. _

_Then there is the kiss, the kiss I shared with Damon when he was dying. I don't know what it meant, I don't even know why I did it. Maybe it's because I was afraid of losing him when he was dying or maybe it's because I have feelings for him which are more than friendship. No, no ,no, it can't be possible, it must be the first option, I'm sure it was just a goodbye kiss. Plus, I'm still with Stefan and I love him._

_I'm going to try to forget this, even if it's going to be difficult because Stefan is gone._

Elena closed her diary and got up. She began to walk to go out of the cemetery to go to the woods. She had decided to go to the boarding house to be safe, at least for the night since they didn't know where Klaus is. It wasn't the best idea ever, because she knew she was going to be alone with Damon. She was still walking when she ran into a man not far away from the old graveyard.

"I'm sorry." She said, surprised as she looked up at him. "I didn't seen you, I was just thinking."

"What about?" He asked smirking. He was tall, muscled and really intimidating.

"None of your business." She replied wickedly, and then immediately regretted her words and tone as he came closer. Her heartbeat became faster.

"Don't be so insolent and stubborn with me!" He said, grabbing her arm roughly as he looked in her eyes. Elena began to panic.

"Leave me alone!" She tried to push him off, but couldn't manage it. He pushed her against a tree and gripped her tightly. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing here in the middle of the night alone?" He asked her, placing a hand on her waist and brushing her hair aside with the other one at the same time. Elena was now really scared of him.

"What do you want from me?" She half begged. She tried not to seem afraid of him by speaking normally. He stroked her cheek and she turned her face away.

"I have to say that you're pretty hot." He blurted out as he run his hands all over her body, caressing her. She shivered with fear. "You don't have to be scared you know. You won't get hurt if you just let yourself be pushed around." She knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Let me go... Please." She nearly begged. She try to push him away from her. She was debating about fighting him but he was a lot stronger than her, so it really was difficult.

"Stop arguing! I told you to be calm and to just let yourself be pushed around." He exclaimed, but Elena didn't stop fighting him. "I said stop doing this, you little bitch." He slapped her hard on her face as he became violent. She tried hard not to cry, but tears began to stream down her cheeks. He continued to hit her.

"Please don't, you're hurting me." Elena begged crying. Now, after all of this drama with vampires, werewolves and witches, she never thought, not even a minute, that she could be in this kind of position, that something like this could happen to her. She didn't think about the bad things humans were capable of anymore. For her, only supernatural creatures could hurt her and do such horrible things. She was so focused on vampires that she forgot about the fact that humans could be as horrible as them.

"It's too late sweetheart, you shouldn't have been there and this wouldn't have happened." Elena knew there was no coming back now. He was too strong for her; she knew exactly what was going to happen to her. She was going to be raped and nobody was going to save her. She accepted reality, but didn't stop fighting against him.

"Help me! Please!" She cried desperately, screaming as loud as possible even if she knew she was too far from the boarding house or the town for Damon or anybody else to hear her.

"Nobody's going to save you, we're alone sweetie." Elena's eyes were full of tears. His hands made their way down her pants, and she prayed that Damon would come to save her. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, before pulling them down her legs. His face was two inches away from hers now. She couldn't help but breath heavily. "You're going to like it, I swear." He grinned as he grabbed her brutally by the waist. She could smell his arousal. It really was disgusting her. Then, he kissed her roughly on her lips, bitting her bottom lip, which was now bleeding a little. He made his way to her breasts, kissing her lips, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, and finally her collarbone, leaving bite marks all over.

Elena was wearing a V-neck T-shirt and a denim jacket. He took her jacket off of her, then threw it on the ground near her jeans and did the same with her T-shirt. She was in her underwear now. She saw him unbutton and unzip his own jeans, which fell on the ground next to her clothes. She knew exactly what was coming next. "Please, don't." She begged him again. "I didn't do anything to you, so why are you doing this to me?" Elena pleaded with him.

"I'm doing this to you because it's what a man needs, plus it's fun and exciting. I just need someone to fuck with." He snapped back. He caressed her everywhere.

"I don't know what is exciting about raping a girl!" She came up with, but he ignored her and grinned.

"You're really hot, I just wanna fuck you hard and let you go after. It's not a big deal, babe."

"You're just a nasty pervert!" She regretted her words as he became more malicious and violent with her. He unclasped her bra and touched her breasts savagely. Just after that, he made his way up to her panties and ripped them away.

Elena knew it was just the beginning and she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

After what seemed like a eternity, the man left, but Elena lay unconscious on the ground, near Mystic Falls' old graveyard in the woods. He had left her there alone, after raping her and hitting her to death.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I know that this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. So, I'll try to post once a week but it will be a little difficult for me since English is not my first language. For the same reason, I would like you to know that I'm sorry if there are mistakes. Let me know if you want to help me correct my story.**

**Please leave reviews! I need to know what you think of this chapter and if you want me to continue this story or not.**

**Marion**


	2. Chapter 2 : Behind blue eyes

**Here's chapter 2. I'm sorry for the wait but I had a hard time writing it. **

**Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies_

_But my dreams they aren't as empty_  
_As my conscious seems to be_  
_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free_

**Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Behind Blue Eyes**

Damon was alone at the boarding house, drinking his favorite bourbon. He spent the entire day like that, thinking about his brother and Elena. He still couldn't believe she kissed him. It certainly was because she pitied him, he was sure about this, there is no way she did it because she has feelings for him. She must care about him just a little, that was all. After everything he did to her it couldn't be anything else. He killed her brother and Stefan is gone because of him, but neither one of those things matter right now. He's worried because he hasn't seen her lately. The last time was when she left after he got the cure. He needed to see her, so he could be sure she was ok. He finished his drink and went to the Gilbert house at vampire speed. Not even a minute after, he reached his destination and knocked on the front door. He's surprised when he sees Alaric.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Alaric asked as he opened the door.

"I could ask the same!" Damon replied "However it's none of my business and certainly not why I came for."

"So, why are you here for then?" He asked intrigued.

"I came to see Elena." Damon was more serious than ever as he said it.

"And why did you not come in by her window? That's what you always do, don't you?" Alaric joked but it didn't make Damon smiled, not even grin.

"I'm serious Ric, I really need to see her." He answered ignoring Alaric's question.

"I'm sorry Damon but she's not here. She went for a walk more than a hour ago."

"And she hasn't came back yet?"

"Nope." he answered popping the "p".

"Do you know where she went?" Damon asked him as he began worrying about her.

"No, I don't"

"Why are you not worrying? I am right now!" A surge of anger was building inside him. It really shocked Damon that Alaric was this calm. As her new future guardian, he thought he should be more careful and strict with her-with them.

"She just need to take a break Damon, to breath after everything she's been through. She needs time to heal, to feel better. She just lost her aunt, who was her last parent figure left. Don't you think she's been through enough things for someone at her young age?" Alaric was trying to convince him that she was actually safe and that he didn't need to worried about her, Damon knew it, but couldn't help feeling worried and angry.

"I know that, ok! I'm going to go find her! I just need to know that she's safe and sound." Damon said determined, as he walked towards the front door.

"Don't Damon. I know you're worried about her, but she really needs to be alone. She'll be mad at you if you go." Warned Alaric.

"I don't care if she'll be mad at me or not. I just want her to be safe, I need her to be safe. What if Klaus find out that she's still alive. We need to protect her, and you know we can't do it if we're not with her. If something bad happens to her, I will never forgive myself." Damon was really angry now. He was worried sick for her. He will blame himself forever if something happened to her.

"Just calm down Damon! I know you're worried about her but you need to calm down. She's going to be just fine."

"No, she's no! I can't calm down, ok! I just can't! I'm worried sick about her, all the time! You can't understand that. I'm in this state because all of the things that have happened are my fault! It's my fault that Stefan's gone, it's my fault that Jenna's gone, that John's gone. If for once in my miserable life I hadn't been stupid and selfish, she wouldn't be so sad and broken. That's why she hates me, that's why she'll never love me! That's why I have to do everything that's possible, everything in my power to protect her and to make her happy." For the first time since he turned, Damon was feeling human again. The walls he built as a vampire were finally down. He never thought that a human girl would be able to do that.

"You really love her, don't you?" Anger and love were both written in Damon's face as Alaric asked that.

"Of course I do! She means everything to me. That's why I'm selfish with her. I don't want to lose her; I'll never be able to get over it if I do. I never love a woman as much as I love Elena, nor the way I love her. I didn't even love Katherine like that. And it hurts because I know she doesn't. Do you know what it feels like to always be rejected by the woman you love? To know that this person feels nothing for you, that she will never feel anything for you? To know that your feelings are not mutual? It's just awful; especially when it happened twice. I've got the impression to be in 1864 all over again." Said Damon determined, but still shocked by the words he just said. He was not the kind of man who show what he's feeling.

"I know that Damon! But you have to understand it's for your own good that I don't want you to go. I know you gonna end up hurt if you go find her."

"I prefer her to be safe but hating me than her hurt or dead. So yeah, I gonna go find her; maybe I'll be hurt, maybe she'll hate me; but at least she'll be safe and sound and that's all that matters, her safety."

"I just wanted to warned you." Alaric was barely able to finish that Damon burst out of the house at vampire speed.

He immediately went towards Mystic Falls graveyard. He was determined to find her and knew exactly where she would be-at her parents' and Jenna's headstone. Once there, Damon worry only grew stronger when he didn't see her even though he could tell she's been here not too long ago; just because her smell were all over the place. He started to look for her. As he roamed in the graveyard, scanning every little area, he began to feel hopeless. The minutes were going by and there were still no sign of Elena. Damon was asking himself some question as "Where is she?", "How is she?", "Has something happened to her?"; maybe he was worrying for nothing but it's better than not worrying at all.

He walked out of the cemetery hoping she was somewhere near. He was listening carefully to every single details, and after a minute or two, he finally heard it. A heartbeat. It was really faint and low but it still was here. He was more than anxious as he hurried towards it, because, maybe, it was hers. If it was, she was in a really bad condition. Then, after he passed three or four more trees, he saw her. She was lying unconscious and naked on the ground. At vampire speed, he took his thin leather jacket off and quickly went towards her, wrapping her up in his jacket as tears were gathering his eyes. He forced himself not to look at her perfect naked body.

"Elena!" He cried as he stroke her hair, his tears falling in it. As he looked around him, he could see her clothes spread on the ground, and immediately knew what had happened to her. "Elena! Come on! Wake up!" He repeated stroking her cheek this time. "I can't lose you too!" Seeing she will not wake up now, Damon took her in his arms, picked up her discarded clothes and at vampire speed ran towards the boarding house.

* * *

At the boarding house, Damon put Elena down on the couch, covering her with a blanket. He quickly but softly went to Stefan's bedroom, where he knew Elena was keeping some clothing. He grabbed what he needed and went back by her side. Without looking at her bare form, he dressed her. That when he heard her.

"No!" She screamed pushing Damon off of her. "Get away from me!" She was now hitting him. First, Damon was shocked and surprised about her reaction, but then he realized what happened to her and thought it was normal. Moreover, she was half naked, even though she was covered by the blanket.

"It's ok Lena, it's just me, Damon. You're fine now sweetie." As he said that, Elena stopped hitting him and calmed down. Her eyes were filled with tears. She hugged him as tight as possible, thinking her nightmare was now over. He automatically wrap his arms around her to return her hug. "You can cry as much as you want. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you." At her sight, Damon was broken hearted. He'd never seen her like this. He swore on his life he will never let something like that happen to her again. It was to painful and difficult for him to see it and for her to live through. "I promise it'll never happen to you again."

After a while, Elena was fully dressed. She finally calmed down and her cries became faint sobs. Damon's arms were still securely wrapped around her waist as she finally talked. "H...how d...did you find me?" She asked between sobs.

"I wanted to see you, to know how you were coping with what happened yesterday. Ric told me you went out and I got worried when he said that you were gone for more than an hour. I immediately thought that you were at the cemetery. I didn't find you at first, but then I walked out of the cemetery and I found you." Damon explained. The silence filled the room once again. A question was in Damon's head since the minute he found her. He didn't know if it really was necessary for him to asked it aloud. He didn't want her to go through that all over again. Minutes continue to flow by, when Damon finally asked it unsure. "What really happen Elena?" He lifted her chin up, for her to look at him. Her eyes filled up with tears again.

"I went to my parents headstone, I needed to see them after what happened. I had brought my diary and I wrote in it for while. When I was finished, I decided to come here. I wanted to walk so I passed by the woods. I was lost in thoughts and I didn't see the man I bumped into." She paused not wanting to go on.

"I'm not forcing you into telling me what happened Elena. If you don't want to it doesn't matter. I'm not going to blame you."

"It's okay, Damon. It'll help me." She took a deep breath before keeping up. "I...I excused myself b...but h...he became violent. He pushed me against a tree he began t...to touched me everywhere and he hit me too." Tears were running down her cheek again. Damon could feel anger inside him. "Then he...he undressed me and I blackout because of him hitting me." In this exact moment, Damon wanted to kill this guy. "He... he raped me Damon." After that Elena burst into tears, and buried her head in Damon's chest.

* * *

**A/N: I would to thanks my beta reader Stephanie022799 for correcting this chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading. Reviews are appreciated. It's helping me for the story.**

**Marion**


End file.
